Drinking and Shopping & Matchmaker
by Ms.M
Summary: TWO SHORT CJ and Abbey Post eps of friendship
1. Drinking and Shopping

Title: DRINKING AND SHOPPPING

Post Ep: Guns Not Butter

Disclaimer: not mine

--------

"Did the First Lady get you drunk and take you shopping!?"

---Leo

---------

C.J. stood next to her desk writing something down as the First Lady entered her office.

"C.J." Abbey bellowed with her stern voice.

"Mrs. Bartlet?" C.J. looked up at her.

"C.J., I was thinking, those shoes of yours...don't you think a Press Secretary should be wearing better shoes." Abbey looked down at CJ's shoes.

"Ma'am?" C.J. looked at Abbey and then her own shoes

"....Donna Karan, Jimmy Choos... _Prada_..

"I'm the White House Press Secretary, not a character on Sex and the City.."

"Let's go shopping, C.J. My treat!

"Oh no." She pulled away, finally getting it.

"And then I thought we'd stop by that bar and have a few Grasshoppers..." Abbey gestured out with her hands and landed them back inside her palms at the center of her body.

"Oh no... what do you want?"

"...That cute little one near the Donna Karan outlet---"

"Not again, I am not falling for that again."

"Come on, C.J. What kind of agenda could I possibly have to go shopping and have a few drinks with a girlfriend?"

"That's what you said last time." C.J. looked scared as she backed away. "Back off." She spoke to Abbey using her hand for strength. "And ....I mean that with all due respect, Ma'am." CJ pulled down the bottom of her jacket getting serious again. She had to remember whom she was talking to.

"Donna Karan, C.J.. " The First Lady was very confident. "_Ken_neth _Cole_... " Abbey motioned with her head toward the door. C.J. looked conflicted, unsure what to do. CJ lowered her head and walked out of the room.

"Okay, but I'm only having one Grasshopper this time. No more." She shuffled out defeated.

"We'll see. Abby followed her.

Top of Form


	2. Matchmaker: Abbey Bartlet Strikes Again

Title: Matchmaker: Abbey Bartlet Strikes Again.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Warner Bros Television, etc and are not mine.

Post Ep: Eppur Si Muove

---------

"Who's the handsome man?" Abbey Bartlet asked CJ.

"Huh?" CJ was distracted and hadn't really seen Abbey in the room of people.

"The handsome man---who seems to like to linger in your doorways."

"Oh, Ben?"

"Ben. Hummm. Is he Gentle Ben?"

"Ahh. He can be—?" Where was Mrs. Bartlet going CJ thought?

"Who is he?"

"We used to live together after college."

"Your college boyfriend?" Abbey was acting very much like Carol.

"Yeah?"

"And now he's come back to be with you."

"I'm not sure."

"Really?"

"I thought he was, and maybe he was, but I messed it up. I think I can save it, but I'm not sure what he wants—It's---well----complicated."

"You don't know what he wants?"

"I just assumed—every time he calls me we get back together in some way, so I just thought this time it was the same thing--"

"How long ago was this?"

"Well last time we talked he was getting married—"

"I mean before this, the breaking up is hard to do part." Abbey took a drink of her wine.

"Fifteen years."

'Fifteen years." Abbey almost did a spit take with her drink.

"Yeah, I'm an idiot." CJ lowered her head.

Abbey took a moment to compose herself.

"So, you still like him?"

"Yeah---yeah. I do. I do." CJ seemed to be convincing herself. There would always be a part of her that loved Ben, but was that what she was feeling or was it her loneliness getting the better of her?

"Well, good luck with that—It's about time you got over Danny Concannon." Abbey walked away and CJ followed.

"I'm sorry---huh?! How can I—I don't need to get over Danny Concannon---to be over Danny Concannon implies that at one time I'd have to be---ok, I am not finishing that sentence."

"Good. I'm glad you won't." Abbey stopped in a secluded doorway causing CJ to stop with her.

"Mrs. Bartlet—"

"CJ---" Abbey leaned in and spoke in low tones. "Everyone around here knows you care for Danny—well, maybe not Jed---but unless it's about national security, he's usual pretty much outta the loop. He's too busy trying to remember everyone's names half the time--"

"Caring for someone and being---what you said---are two different things."

"If you say so." Abbey didn't believe her.

"I do say so. I just did. I said so!"

"This seems to be getting you all hot and heavy."

"I am not hot and heavy!"

Someone past by and CJ felt embarassed.

"CJ, everyone here just wants you to be happy."

"I know."

"I just want you to be happy."

"Thank you, Mrs. Bartlet."

"I spent a lot of time over the campaign and in the last five years with Danny Concannon—not as much as you---but I know he can be a very charming and funny man--- but you can't tell me—even though you couldn't be with him—that if he was here---it would be a lot harder for your to persue Ben." She took a breath. "I don't want to be that person who makes you feel bad—I mean I shouldn't have said that---I didn't word that well. It's just healthy if you try and move on—for now—But you need to admit it. And you need to see if you can't get over him——if this man doesn't work and the one after that—well, I think you're going to have to revisit this thing—'cause at some point Danny's gonna come back to this place—and then what do you do?"

There was a short pause while CJ absorbed what Abbey had said.

"Did you ever have a guy who no matter how much you tried--and he wouldn't leave you alone--and he just got under your skin and you can't get him out—no matter who you throw yourself at."

"Yes."

"What did you do?"

"I married him." CJ had a terrified look on her face. "Not the answer you were looking for huh? I'm sorry CJ. Just try to be happy and the rest will come back into place. See what happens. But if you still can't get over him—when Danny comes back—and he will—you're going to have to confront this. I can't and won't tell you what to do. Just try and be happy. That's all I can say. That's all I want. That's all Carol wants. So cut us some slack."

CJ nodded her head.

"Ok, I'm going to check on Ellie." She started to walk away.

"Mrs. Bartlet?"

"Yes, CJ?"

"Am I awkward with men?"

Abbey started to laugh hysterically.

"Oh, I'm sorry, CJ." Abbey tried to stop herself.

"Never mind." CJ walked off in a cross mood.

"CJ!" She called after her. "CJ!"

Abbey smiled at her friend in the doorway.

Bottom of Form


End file.
